Technical Field
The invention relates to a double-plate gate valve for fittings of industrial plants, in particular chemical and petrochemical plants, a circular shut-off plate for use in a double-plate gate valve as well as a method for sealing a double-plate gate valve in closed position.
Description of Related Art
Plate gate valves are employed in the chemical and petrochemical industry, in particular in so-called coking plants and serve the purpose of obturating the coking drum in which the coking takes place. Due to the high process temperatures and pressures, the employed valves need to be sealed accordingly.